sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fairuza Balk
| birth_place = Point Reyes, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = | website = }} Fairuza Balk (born May 21, 1974) is an American film actress. She made her theatrical film debut as Dorothy Gale in Disney's 1985 film Return to Oz. Balk also appeared in Valmont, The Craft, The Island of Dr. Moreau, American History X, The Waterboy, Almost Famous, and Personal Velocity: Three Portraits. Early life Balk was born as Fairuza Alejandra Feldthouse in Point Reyes, California.California Birth Index 1905–1995. Until age two, Balk lived in Cloverdale, California with her mother. They then moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, where she began acting at age six. They moved to London and then to Paris for another role. They remained there for six months before returning to Vancouver. Balk moved to Los Angeles as a young woman upon signing to act in The Craft. Fairuza's mother, Cathryn Balk, has studied, performed, and taught the ethnic and traditional dance forms of many countries including Egypt, Turkey, Morocco, and Spain. Her father, Solomon Feldthouse, was one of the founding members of the 1960s psychedelic rock group Kaleidoscope, and is also a traveling folk musician. He was born in Pingree, Idaho and, between the ages of 6 and 10, lived in Turkey where he learned Greek, Turkish, Iraqi, and Iranian music. Balk has stated that her father is of Romani and Cherokee ancestry, and that her mother is of Irish and French descent. She has a twin sister. Career Balk's debut role was in a television film titled The Best Christmas Pageant Ever; it was produced in 1983. While in London, Balk was cast by Walt Disney Productions to star as Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz, the unofficial sequel to MGM's 1939 musical The Wizard of Oz. This role led to other, minor roles, including that of Mildred Hubble in The Worst Witch, and in 1988, at age 14, she moved to Paris to work on Valmont with Miloš Forman. By 1989 she was back in Vancouver, where she attended high school. However, she soon decided to take correspondence courses instead and went back to Hollywood, where she gained increasing notice as an actress. In 1992 she was awarded an Independent Spirit Award as best actress for her performance in the Allison Anders film Gas Food Lodging. In 1996, she appeared in a lead role in The Craft, in which her character formed a teenage coven with characters portrayed by Neve Campbell, Rachel True and Robin Tunney. Since then, Balk has continued to find roles, primarily dark ones. In 1996, she co-starred in The Island of Dr Moreau. In 1998, played a neo-Nazi goth-punk opposite Edward Norton in American History X, and was featured in The Waterboy, alongside Adam Sandler. Since 2000, she has appeared in over a dozen films. She has also done voice work for animated films, TV shows and video games, including Justice League, Family Guy, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Lords of EverQuest. The 2007 documentary Return to Oz: The Joy That Got Away was dedicated to her. In 2010, Balk released the single "Stormwinds" under the artist title "Armed Love Militia". In 2011, Balk began to exhibit art in Los Angeles and New York. On August 4, 2012, she participated in the group show 'MiXTAPE', with other notable artists Mark Ryden, Camille Rose Garcia, Jessicka Addams, and Marion Peck. Artists were asked to pick a song and create art inspired by that song. Fairuza chose the song "Nuages" by Django Reinhardt and created a 16"x20"x12" mixed-media sculpture. The eclectic mix of songs chosen were featured for digital download on iTunes.Miller, Bridgette.Frances Bean Cobain & More Create Art That Rocks for MiXTAPE LA Bust (magazine) Aug 02, 2012LA MIXTAPE: AS A GESTURE OF LOVE L.A. Record August 3, 2012Duran, Amy.http://www.juxtapoz.com/Current/in-la-la-mixtape-lebasse-projects-china-town IN L.A.: LA MIXTAPE @ LEBASSE PROJECTS CHINA TOWN juxtapoz magazine Monday August 20, 2012 In 2017, the emo puppet band Fragile Rock performed a song entitled "Fairuza Balk" on their NPR Tiny Desk Concert. Balk tweeted that the song was "wonderful and hilarious" and made her year. Filmography References }} External links * * * }} Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:American child actresses Category:American expatriates in Canada Category:American expatriates in France Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Romani descent Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead winners Category:People from Cloverdale, California Category:People from Point Reyes, California